


Sleep Tight

by Kuukkeli



Series: One Out Of Many [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, MTMTE, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	

It was very late when Drift came back home. Now he wanted nothing else than crash onto his bed and sleep the next day.

He yawned widely, tiny tears welling in the corners of his optics. Not even bothering switching on the light, he removed his swords and put them in their places on the rack and shuffled to the berthroom. Another yawn stretched his mouth wide open.

The berth was in his sights as well as the mech already recharging on it.

Ratchet was lying on his back, a quiet whoosh sound coming from his vents. Drift smiled and climbed to the berth as carefully as he could; he didn’t want to wake the other mech. He tucked his face in the medic’s armpit as it was warm there. He draped his left arm over Ratchet’s belly and curled up against his side, slowly running his left leg up against Ratchet’s.

The movement apparently awakened the older mech a little bit as he turned to face Drift and wrapped his arms around his Conjux, pulling him even closer.

The added warmth and closeness got Drift purring softly. Smiling, he nuzzled Ratchet’s clean chest, murmuring, “Good night” against the smooth surface before allowing his exhaustion claim him.


End file.
